MENTAL
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YURI WAS SHIN MAKOKU A LIE ALL THIS TIME   YUURAM HERE AND THERE


" Heika your world is so… bright". Günter said walking threw the night when a bam echoed. "

OW and metal". " don't run into a wall Wolf". Yuri walked over to Wolfram who was on the

ground and helped him up. "Shut it Wimp". " come on guys". "yes Heika". " can we stop at

some place to eat". " I think there's a diner down here". " OW.… something just hit me on the

head". Wolfram said picking a screw off the ground. " this thing". " hm a bolt fell from the sky".

"Yuri whats wrong with the road it's filled with water". " well Wolf they were taking out the

ground and filling it with cement it makes a harder surface". " well it's going to take a while for

the water to clear". " yah with the rain continuing". A sudden cracking sound drew their heads

up to see metal sign fall over them. "AH". " MOVE YURI". Conrad pushed Yuri out of the way

and grabbed Wolfram. That's the last Yuri saw before the sign fell on top of them. "YURI". He

heard Wolfram yell and then silence. " g…guys CONRAD GWENDAL". Yuri jumped up and

started to run toward the pile of broken metal. " GÜNTER WOLFRAM". He started digging

cutting his hands in the process. "WOLFRAM WOLFRAM". Someone pulled Yuri from the rocks. "

son… son STOP IT". ' police'. " MY FRIENDS THEY'RE UNDER THAT". "back away go to the

ambulance I NEED SOME HELP". He started to dig and his buddies joined in. Yuri got his hands

and any other wounds as he watched them search. " SIR THERE'S NO ONE THERE". " what…

kid is this some kind of joke". " NO I KNOW MY FRIENDS WERE UNDER THAT". " SON THERE'S

NO ONE THERE THESE FRIENDS AREN'T THERE". " I know they were here". "son listen they

don't exists if they weren't they weren't there". " THEY DO EXSIST THEY DO THEY WERE RIGHT

THERE THEY PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY". " son they don't exsist". " STOP LYING".2 years

Later-" Shibuya kun". A nurse walked with a towel. " your baths ready come with me please".

" fine". Yuri followed the nurse to a bathroom down the hall. "call if you need anything and

remember the water". " won't eat me". " here's your towel… don't try to kill yourself". She said

handing Yuri the towel and then left. Yuri stripped and got into the pre-warmed water. He

started to splash in the water and thought. ' so it was all fake dreams I never saw my parents

after the accident they shipped me here I guess I was to tired I kept seeing things at least

I'm getting out tomorrow'. Yuri's eyes starts to close his eyes when the water sucked him in. "

AH WHAT THE… AAAAAHHHH". Yuri fell into the vortex only to find himself in a fountain. " what

the where am I did I fall asleep". " oh YURI". " ah". He turned to see those people. " HEIKA".

Yuri had grabbed the towel and wrapped it around him before being eaten. " AH". He backed

up into the wall. " Wimp what's wrong". " Heika". Conrad stuck a hand out but Yuri slapped it

and shook. " I'm not crazy you don't exists you don't exist". " oh Yuri what's wrong". " YOU

DON'T EXIST". Yuri closed his eyes and covered his ears. " Heika please calm down". "GO

AWAY YOU DON'T EXIST". "YURI". " IM NOT CRAZY". He got up and ran away. " YURI". " HEIKA".

"He's back". " he's nude". " WIMP GET BACK HERE WIMP YURI YURI". Yuri kept running away

and finally stopped in an abandoned room in the west wing. ' I need to go back I have to

wake up I want to see my family'. "YURI YURI COME OUT… YURI". "shoo Greta". " I can't

believe he's back it felt like forever". " Greta go play with Grandma". " ok". " I'll look down

here brothers". " ok don't scare him". " I won't". Yuri heard foot steps and then nothing so

Yuri waited. Yuri was about to leave thinking it was a safe but decided it was safer to stay.

Yuri curled up in a ball and relaxed almost falling asleep but came too when something was

placed around him. He shot his view up to see Wolfram placing a blanket or robe of some kind.

Yuri scurried away and hit his back against the wall. " calm down I'm not going to hurt you". "

go away go away wake up Yuri he's not real". " that hurts Yuri". " Please just go away I don't

want to go back". Yuri had started cry at the memories of the looney house he had lived there

for 2 years. " hm don't be scared wimp no one can get to you with us around". Wolfram

kneeled down and wiped Yuri's tears. " But your not around your all in my head". " Oh Yuri". "

if you were real I wouldn't". Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, and Yosak walked into the room. " IF

ANY OF YOU WERE REAL I WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED UP THERE I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK DON'T

MAKE ME IM NOT CRAZY". " oh Yuu chan". " mother". " YUU CHAN". "YUU CHAN". Shori and Miko

ran over and hugged Yuri. " IT'S MAMA YUU CHAN". " ONII CHAN AS WELL YUU CHAN". " ah".

Yuri started to shake. " Yuu chan". " GET AWAY FROM ME DON'T TOUCH ME". Yuri pushed them

away and stood up covered in the blanket. " YOUR ALL IN MY HEAD TRYING TO MAKE ME CRAZY

TO SEND ME BACK THERE BUT IM NOT CRAZY". " where Yuri". " I'm not crazy but they said I

was they sent me there I don't want to go back". " YURI WHERE". " the mental home I've tried

to escape using water and knives nothing worked". " Yuri what are you talking about".

"Shibuya". " oh". " Geika". " oh Ken Yuu chan's acting wierd". " hm Shibuya where have you

been". "your not there your not you've never been". " really the maoh doesn't believe in his

kingdom now tell me what's with those scars". " don't listen wake up wake up". " WIMP WHAT

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT". " ah". " WE'RE REAL YOUR NOT CRAZY SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT".

"Ah YOUR LYING SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP YOUR NOT REAL

GET AWAY I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK". " WHERE YURI". " THE MENTAL HOME I DONT WANT TO

GO BACK". " EH". " Yuu chan". "how dare they put you there". " why didn't you come back". "

or come home". "the police took me to the hospital then the mental home". " maybe you

should rest Yuri". " I'm asleep already". " Conrad take him to his room". " yes". He picked Yuri

up and took him to his room upstairs. " stay here Yuri we'll be back". Yuri stood standing

looking at the door but his eyes soon wondered once it shut. ' I have to get away but I can't

wake up'. Yuri spotted a bowl of fruit with a sharp knife in it. " oh". ' don't give in don't give in'.

Even with those thoughts he reached over and grabbed the knife. " ah". ' it the easiest way'.

He held it on his wrists and slid it across getting very -" what do we do now I will not be the

maoh when that possession belongs to Yuri". " Shibuya is very ill he has been brainwashed to

think we don't exist". " how could that wimp forget all our adventures". " he was probably

called crazy and the medication has confused his judgment and what's reality". " so what are

we suppose to do". " steer him into the right path but right now he's in pain he'll do anything

to push it away he even cuts himself". " EH". " Oh god". " what Wolfram". " the maids brought

fruit the s'morning THEY LEFT A KNIFE WITH IT". "WHAT". Wolfram took off followed his

brothers and Murata.


End file.
